


France 1960′s/70′s- side chapter

by ChaosRose92



Series: immortals series [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRose92/pseuds/ChaosRose92
Summary: This one will explain a little more of Seungri’s story and how Hyunseung fits into it. This also covers the story of the love that Seungri lost. English conversation is bolded again in this one because it is written from the POV of a non English speaking character.French: Vous auriez à vivre comme moi de savoir ce qui vous manque.- You’d have to live like me to know what you are missing.; Rien- nothing.; nous devrions peut-être leur laisser cet endroit. - maybe we should let them have this spot.; Je le savais.- I knew it.; je t'aime.- I love you.;Korean: Dangsin-eun dodaeche museun saeng-gag-eulo?- What the hell were you thinking?; Eojjoran Malinya?- what do you want?





	

**************Woodstock August 16, 1969 Maggie POV************************

Marguerite had traveled all the way to New York to visit her cousins that year. They lived in Georgia but when they heard about the festival both she and Suzanne both agreed to meet there. Since it fell on the weekend She was flying in it was perfect.   


“ **Maggie! Maggie over here!** ”  Suzy was jumping up and down waving and screaming for her when she piled out of the VW bus that had given her the ride. She gave the guy gas money and waved goodbye as he drove off. She dropped her bags and ran over embracing her cousin.   


“ **My god you look great. How have you been?** ” Suzy asked.

“ **Good. I have an apartment now in Paris. And You? How is life treating you?** ” Marguerite spoke her English heavily lilted with the French accent.

“ **It’s a total drag. Daddy is getting stationed in South Korea and dragging me, Cheryl and mom along for the ride. This is like the last weekend I get before I have to work on transferring to another college. I just started my freshman year what the hell am I going to tell my friends?** ” Suzy whined.

“ **I don’t know but let’s not worry about that today. Let’s just make this weekend how you Americans say? Oh ‘far out’ that’s it.** ” Maggie said.  


“ **Groovy. Your English is getting better.** ” Sue said and they turned when they heard a young kid’s voice calling their names.

“ **Suzanne! Maggie!** ” the girl ran up waving her arms and  stumbling over her gangly preteen legs.

“ **What do you want Cherry can’t you see we’re talking?** ” Sue grumbled at her little sister.

“ **Mama and daddy said to tell you guys to be careful. We’re going to go back to the city. You got change for the payphone right?** ” Cheryl asked. Cherry was a nickname because of her strawberry blonde hair, her name and her sweet attitude.  


“ **Yeah. We got change. Now go on. what’s wrong with you making Mama and Daddy wait like that.** ” Sue scolded and Marguerite just laughed. She forgot what it was like to be around kids. She was an only child and her parents seemed to like it that way so she never had hope of getting a little sister to be mean to.  


“ **Alright, alright I’m going.** Au Revoir cuz.”

“Au Revior Sherry.” Her accent made her little cousin’s name sound funny in her mouth but the kid just smiled and ran off.

“ **You’re lucky.** ” She told Suzanne.

“No I’m not.”

“Vous auriez à vivre comme moi de savoir ce qui vous manque.” Marguerite muttered.

“What?”   


“Rien. **We should get closer and set up our tent.** ” Marguerite told her. This weekend was supposed to be about seeing family not mourning the one that she didn’t have.

“ **Alright let’s go.** ” The two girls squeezed through the crowd and found an open spot with enough room and sat their things down just in time for a group of five boys to do the same.

“ **We got here first.** ” one of them with a fairly feminine face and a flower drawn under his eye said.   


“ **Man, come on, no you didn’t and you know it.** ” Suzanne said.

“Suzy, nous devrions peut-être leur laisser cet endroit.” Marguerite said and started to pick up her things.

“Or we could share. It is big enough.” one of the boys offered and Maggie froze in her spot.

“ Tu parle français?”   


“ Oui. Stay with us. I promise we don’t bite.” The others chuckled a little bit and for some reason Maggie couldn’t force herself to leave.

“ **What’s going on? are we moving or not?** ” Suzy demanded.

“ **let’s just stay here Suzy. the spot is big enough** **besides your parents and sister would hate if we got lost, would they not? Are you okay with us staying here?** ” Maggie asked.

“Non. **You guys don’t mind them staying right?** ” Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the guy for trying to make her feel more comfortable and speaking French and English. From their looks and their accents neither was their first language and the friendly one seemed to be the one who was most fluent.  


************************************Seungri POV*********************************

He still had no clue why he’d compelled that girl to stay two days ago. Truth be told they were safer the less humans that were around. All they had really come for this time was to listen to the music and maybe grab a bite out of one of the hippies in the crowd that was too high to notice.   


“Yah, Seungli. can I talk with you for a moment?” Ji asked in Korean.

“Ne.”

“Dangsin-eun dodaeche museun saeng-gag-eulo? You know the rules. one of them has a family waiting on them when this lets out. Who’s to say that the French girl doesn’t either?” Ji demanded.   


“She doesn’t. I talked to her myself. They died in a car accident shortly after she turned eighteen. Suzy is just her cousin and she isn’t very close with her aunt and uncle. Read her mind if you don’t believe me and don’t try to lie and say you can’t. I know you too well hyung.” Seungri grinned.

“You know I could kill you and fix that.” Jiyong joked back.

“Jinjja?”

“Ne jinjjalo.” Jiyong affirmed grinning.

“Just trust me Ji. She isn’t a threat. Besides she caved so easily. I could order her to walk in front of one of these cars and no one would know. Or you could make her forget ever meeting us. I don’t know there’s something about this one Hyung.”

“It’s because she is French isn’t it?” Ji said sighing.

“Amado, you know I like the taste. Do you remember how nice France was to us? We barely had to hide there.” Seungri said grinning.

“Ne, but I also remember we put ourselves and the others at a greater risk by staying behind when they moved on. That was just after Venice wasn’t it?”   


“Ne.” Seungri agreed. Then noticed someone moving through the crowd at an inhuman speed behind Jiyong.

“I thought the others stayed with the girls.” He muttered.

“They did. Can’t you hear them?”

“Well either Daesung has mastered his astral whatever it was or we aren’t alone.” Seungri said pointing to where the other vampire was moving through the crowd.

**********************************Hyunseung POV************************************

“Annyeong dongsaeng. You look well.” He said when the others finally caught up to him. It wasn’t like he made it easy when he constantly changed his appearance. Right now he was his normal self. Every bit the derranged smiling monster that they all were. The five of them just hadn’t realized it yet, but they would. He would make them and then they would all go after the coven that shunned them together. If they didn’t he would spend the rest of eternity making them regret it. Death is too good for that kind of betrayal. Especially from his own flesh and blood. No. they had to agree with him. Hyun Suk was a poison and he deserved to be held responsible for what he did to him and his little brother. Killing them and tossing them aside like broken toys.   


“Eojjoran Malinya? We went our separate ways a long time ago.” Seungri demanded.

“Oh come now is that any way to talk to your big brother? I just came to check on you.” Hyunseung gave a devilish smile.

“You haven’t been his brother for a long time.” Daesung said coming up beside Seungri. He must have heard the conversation first because the others weren’t far behind but they were far enough.

“Still fighting his battles for him? How well did that work out for you? I mean I cost two of you that pretty blonde in Alabama and I enjoyed tearing that red head apart in London.  


************************************France 1969-1975**********************************

Maggie went back to France two weeks after the festival, but what she didn’t expect was who was waiting for her when she got to the airport.   


“Maggie!” Seungri’s voice called and she saw a waving hand above the crowd.

“Seungri? What are you doing here? I thought you and your brothers were heading to California.”

“Oui. They went to California. I came here. Is that a problem?” He chuckled nervously.  


“Non. do you have a place to stay?”

“Non. I didn’t really have a plan when I flew out and my brothers are probably angry with me because I left while they were gone.” He said and ruffled his hair nervously.  


* * *

The years had gone by easily with Maggie. Seungri almost remembered the taste of being human when he was with her. He still had to feed and in most cases he had gone by without getting caught, but this time something went wrong. Somehow she found him.  


“Je le savais. you’ve been acting so strange lately and everyone said…” Marguerite accused when she found him hiding in a booth with the other woman.

“Maggie. Wait. It isn’t what you think.” he stood up and walked toward her like she was a scared animal waiting for the wrong move.   


“Vraiment? then enlighten me and I better believe you.” She spat then backed away when he tried to touch her face.

“ S'il vous plaît, Maggie I’m begging you just give me a chance to explain. Let’s go home. I promise I will tell you everything there. If you still want me gone I will leave but after I explain everything the safest place for you will be by my side.” He pleaded and knew the second her resolve caved and the relief he felt was so intense that he couldn’t stop himself from hugging her close. His beautiful love. If he got out of this he was never going to let her go again. They would leave his past behind and spend the rest of their lives as happy as they’d been since he’d arrived in Paris.  


* * *

“un vampire? like Bram Stoker capes and coffins?” Maggie couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Not exactly. Do you remember what you said about the day we met? about how you had every intention of leaving, but you couldn’t make your feet move no matter how hard you tried and when you tried to suggest leaving to Suzy it was like the words were taken from you?”

“Oui. I was just curious about you. So I stayed.” She dismissed.  


“Non. I made you stay.” He answered guiltily.   


“You did what?! What about the past five years?  mon Dieu was all of this a lie?”

“No. Maggie god no! I wouldn’t do that to you. je t'aime. Please you have to believe me.”   


“ Je t'aime aussi. I just don’t know if I trust you anymore.” She said swiping at a few tears and gulping at the lump in her throat.

“I know and I promise no more secrets. just please…. stay with me.”   


“Okay.”

******************************Seungri POV********************************

It had taken hours but once he’d gotten everything off his chest he knew it was the right choice. He’d told her everything about the others and about his brother. Maybe this time he could make a life work. Even if he didn’t have a coven at his side. In a way his friends had become his coven, but even that couldn’t last with Hyunseung tracking all of them. He’d been careful this time though. Hyunseung still hadn’t tracked him to Paris or to Marguerite as far as he knew. Maybe since she knew about him and was going to go through the change herself they could be safe. It was Seungri’s idea for her to wait until her 24th birthday just in case she changed her mind within the year.  As it was now she was in their apartment fast asleep. Free of him and the troubles he caused for the next eight hours.  He was wandering the streets along the river when he caught a familiar scent.

“Merde!“

“Jinjja? Seunghyun is that any way to greet your only real brother? You know you are a hard immortal to pin down. I followed those other four all over the west coast before I realized that little one, Jiyong, was playing mind tricks on me and you weren’t with them.” Hyunseung said picking dried blood from under his nails.   


“Hyung, did it ever occur to you that the reason I left is because I don’t want to be bothered?” Seungri asked.  


“Really? and here I thought it was because of that little delicacy back at the apartment. It isn’t like you to play with your food for this long Seunghyun. I knew you were ruthless but I didn’t expect you to be cruel. Maybe you are my brother after all.” Hyunseung said thoughtfully.  


“ Stay away from her or I swear I will kill you.”

“You know I almost believed that, but relax I am not here to kill anyone. I just came to see if you considered what I asked at Woodstock. Will you help me?” Hyunseung almost looked like his brother again for a moment when he asked this. He didn’t look deranged or desperate in that moment he almost looked human again.  


“Ani. Hyung if you know what’s good for you you’ll give this up too. If the council hears what you’ve been planning they will have your head and mine and the heads of the other four just for even listening to this craziness. You ca-” Seungri was interrupted by a hand at his throat and the feeling of his head cracking against brick.

“I am not crazy. What’s crazy is pretending that you and your little friends can live among humans and pretending that our sire doesn’t deserve a slow painful death for what he did to us. You know what I lied in New York. It doesn’t matter if you help me or not now. I will never stop making your life a living hell and as soon as Hyun Suk is dead I am coming for you little brother. You and the others. As for Maggie. Consider her dead as of August 1969. She just doesn’t know it yet.” He let go of Seungri and he dropped to the ground coughing. By the time Seungri was able to stand again Hyunseung was long gone. He’d gotten smart. As long as Seungri couldn’t speak he couldn’t control anyone.

“Maggie.” Seungri said when he could breath again and ran back to the apartment but she was still the same as when he’d left tucked away in their bed and sleeping peacefully   


**********************************December 30th 1975***************************

The party was wonderful. she still wasn’t sure how Seungri had managed all of this on such short notice. All of their friends were there and there was even this huge cake and candles but she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about what was going to happen after her birthday was over. Eternity. That’s what Seungri had asked. She was happy with him but she was also terrified what that would mean for her. Traveling and giving up all of her friends, her job, her family. She went into the bedroom to clear her head and just get away from the crowd but she couldn’t hide from Seungri.  


“Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à faire ça.” She spoke moaning when She felt his kiss on the back of her neck.  


“ Si vous voulez que je vous arrête auriez pas fait ce bruit, Marguerite.” He murmured in her ear as she turned to face him.

“oui, je suppose que vous avez raison Seungri.” She said smiling before kissing him and lacing her fingers in his hair. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her. He didn’t hide with her. That was what she loved most. Once he told her the truth there was no more hiding.  


“Je t'aime tellement.” He said and kissed her forehead wrapping her in a warm embrace.

“ Je t'aime aussi.”  She replied hugging him back.   


* * *

“Have any of you seen Maggie?” Seungri asked a couple of their friends as the party started clearing out. Jiyong was supposed to come by later and walk him through the process of turning her but he wanted time with her just the two of them before that happened. So that they could talk and he knew for sure that she still wanted this.   


“Oui. She said she needed some air and went to your room last I saw of her. Tell her I said happy birthday again.” The woman replied.

“Merci. Maggie?” Seungri called out when the last of the guests left knocking on the door lightly before his nose caught the scent of blood. _No! Please god be okay._ He silently begged banging the door open and seeing the collapsed form of his fiancee on the bed. That sick bastard had even laid her out in the same position she slept in. If it weren’t for the fact that the room reeked of death he would have sworn she had just laid down to go to bed but then he heard it. The faint sound of her breathing.   


“Maggie! hold on for me. Jiyong will be here soon. We can fix this. You’re going to be alright.”

“Ri?” Jiyong’s voice carried from the front door into the room.   


“Jiyong-ah. Palli! You have to help me.” Seungri got up and practically dragged his friend through their apartment.   


“yesu.” Jiyong muttered.

“We still have time to turn her. She isn’t dead yet. She just has to drink right?” Seungri asked.

“Ne, but Seungri look at her throat. He made it so she can’t. Her esophagus is gone. It’s a miracle she survived this long.   


Seungri stood over the woman he loved so much with what was left of her blood dribbling down her neck and into her beautiful auburn hair. Seungri looked heartbroken, disgusted and furious when Jiyong came up beside him.

“I couldn’t protect her, Jiyong. I told her everything. Moved in with her and he still took her from me. What did She do to deserve this?”  Seungri demanded.  


“I told you before. Play all you want but love with us ends just like this. Did you forget what happened to me and the Italian or what happened when YB and Kang fell for that girl in Alabama so easily? And about the teacher Seunghyun pined after from London? We either kill them or he does. There is no way out of this.” Jiyong swiped a finger down across the open wound and stuck it in his mouth smiling at the sweet taste noticing something vaguely familiar about it then frowning when he saw the hurt in his friends eyes.   


“Al-a Jiyong but you’re wrong about one thing. There is a way out of this…” He told his friend.

“What you’re talking about… Don’t even think it Seungri. They will take your head for killing one of our own. We can’t touch him and we can’t go to the council without the support of the coven. He has us cornered here Ri.”   


“No! He has you cornered! I could kill him without a second thought and the only reason I had left to live is laying right over there!” Seungri pointed to the bed. Jiyong flinched and looked like he’d been punched in the stomach when he heard that. Seungri was his closest friend next to Youngbae and he was talking about throwing his life away over some human like none of that mattered.

“I’m sorry Jiyong-ah. We should call Youngbae to help clean this up.” Seungri refused to look as Marguerite’s green eyes glassed over and winced as she let out her last breath before walking out of the door and slamming it shut behind him.


End file.
